halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Tsiktsik
Biography Pre-Overlord Tsiktsiks origins before the overlords took him are unknown all that is known about his origin is that he was taken captive by the overlords for their experiments. During Overlord Captivity The exact amount of time Tsiktsik spent in the hands of the overlords is unkown but it is believed that he was one of the first. he spent several years having numerous tests performed on him by the overlords and when not being experimented on he was left alone in a cell. after the first few years Tsiktsik was given the opportunity to help the overlords in their experiments which he Quickly agreed to. Sometime around this time he met both Drez and The Warden who were both prisoners who had been taken some time after him and had been placed in nearby chambers. It was during this time Tsiktsik befriended The Warden And Drez . Bastion Prison Center And Police Force After the overlords had concluded their tests on the three it was decided that Tsiktsik along with Drez and lead by The Warden would act as riot police and be given control and authority to the newly built Bastion Prison Center.Tsiktsik was given the job of tranporting people from place to place and acting as the interrogator due to his psychic abilities and with his magical knowledge and abilities would also be sent out on cases where magic was believed to be involved. Tsiktsik compared to the other two was far more frequently active outside of the bastion prison center and as a result was not present when the covenant snuck in and released several prisoners in a raid. Personality Tsiktsik Is impersonal only Interacting with people he needs to for his job as otherwise he justs looks through a persons head for the Information he needs. While he is capable of bonding with a person or befriending someone his attitude and interactions with that person barely change from what they were originally, whether this is normal for his kind or not is unknown. Appearance Tsiktsik Is a small simian like alien. He's tailess with fuzzy brown skin which is the same across most of his body aside from his head where around his eyes, ears and mouth which is lighter and more orange in tone. Relationships With Others The Warden Tsiktsik is very close to The Warden considering him as one of his few true friends having spent a good chunk of his life with him due to their imprisonment and servitude to the overlords. Drez Tsiktsik's relationship with drez Is both a friend and as a mouthpiece. Tsiktsik being one of the only ones capable of understanding what Drez is saying due to his psychic abilities. Others When it comes to dealing with most people tsiktsik is fairly indifferent and makes little effort to be sociable. He does of course make small talk with others but that is only a distraction while he shifts through a person's mind and memories to get whatever info he needs. As he is usually busying himself with work he tend to keep on the move, only communicating with those he has reasons to. For those he doesn't have reason to speak with he waves them away that he's to busy before teleporting away. When speaking with others for work Tsiktsik is usually fairly straightforward. Tsiktsik doesn't necessarily believe in personal boundaries or seem to take people's emotions into account when talking with them as a result Tsiktsik rarely makes any friends and more often than not can upset them.